


The Missing Link

by BSBLover2538



Series: BSB AU Fics [2]
Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Anal Sex, Contracts, Dildos, F/M, M/M, Master/Slave, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 14:41:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21357886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSBLover2538/pseuds/BSBLover2538
Summary: A year after Kevin fell at Jillian's feet, the two find the missing part to their relationship that they hadn't realized they needed.
Relationships: Howie Dorough/Kevin Richardson, Howie Dorough/Original Female Character, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character, Kevin Richardson/Original Female Character/Howie Dorough
Series: BSB AU Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539670
Kudos: 1





	The Missing Link

Jillian looked at her slave, and ran her hand through his hair. It had been a year since Kevin had fallen, and she was never happier than she was now. He gave her everything she needed, and he never disobeyed her once. The breaking had been completed, and he had taken to it like a duck to water. 

“Slave, Mistress is running out for a couple of hours. The list of chores is on the dining room table. After you complete them, you are allowed to read on the couch until I get home. Remember no touching yourself” Jillian looked down at Kevin, who was kneeling by her spot on the couch. 

“Yes Mistress, slave understands” Kevin replied. He wasn’t fond of the times She had to leave, but he understood. Jillian walked over and dropped a kiss on her slave’s head, before leaving the home. 

She was in the middle of grocery shopping, when her cart accidentally bumped into the last person she ever expected to see. As she looked up at the other person, her breath caught in her throat. 

“Jillian? You are the one who broke Kev right?” Howie looked at the younger woman, disbelief in his tone. Jillian looked around before looking at Howie. 

“Howie, not now. Meet me at the park across the street in ten minutes. I’m not getting anything cold today” Jillian said urgently, and Howie nodded. He went off to finish his own shopping, his stomach in knots. It had been almost 13 months since he had seen Kevin, and missed the older man terribly. 

Ten minutes later, he was sitting on a park bench, waiting for Jillian to show up. He looked up a minute later, to see her walking towards him. He took a deep breath, and moved over so she had more room. 

“Hey Jillian, I’m so sorry for what I did” Howie apologized, and Jillian waved it off. 

“No big deal Howie, now what the hell are you doing around here? Kevin never told me that you lived around here” Jillian asked, curiosity in her tone. 

“I divorced Leigh about a year ago, right after Kev fell for you. I couldn’t keep lying to her, along with myself. She never could give me what I really wanted, needed” Howie admitted, and Jillian leaned over, hugging him. 

“I am so sorry to hear that Howie. I’m guessing you moved around here, just to try and get a new start?” 

“Well that, and hoping I could find you. I want to see Kevin. I know he really won’t remember me, depending how deep he is. My brother is under his wife, just like Kev is under you” Howie looked at Jillian, who was considering his words. 

“You do know Kevin won’t know you, unless I bring him up. I haven’t brought him up since he first went under, more than a year ago. Do you want to see how he is now, or do you actually want to talk to him?” Jillian asked, and Howie bit his lip. 

“Both actually. I wonder if seeing me will trigger anything for him. I know he left the group, and we ended up disbanding after the first album as a quartet flopped. Part of the reason Leigh and I divorced. Brian and Leighanne are still in Atlanta, and Brian’s getting his teaching degree. AJ and Nick are doing their own things, but Brian’s keeping both of them close to him. I kind of separated myself from all of it” Howie admitted, and Jillian’s eyes widened. 

“I am so sorry to hear that Howie. I’m glad Brian is watching out for AJ and Nick, taking over for Kevin in that regard. So what have you been doing?” Jillian inquired, and Howie chuckled softly. 

“After the divorce, I moved here to LA, and have just been getting into small acting jobs to pay the bills. It’s not what I want to do, but I gotta eat and stay somewhere” Howie scuffed his shoe, and Jillian nodded. 

“Alright, let’s head to my place. I left Kevin a list, and hopefully he will be reading on the couch when we get in. Here’s my number, text me when you get to your car and I’ll reply with my address” Jillian rattled off her number, and Howie punched it into his phone nodding. He quickly texted her, and went to his car, getting an address a minute later. 

Ten minutes later, he was pulling up behind Jillian in her driveway, and he swallowed. Howie was very aware that Kevin might not recognize him, but he wanted to see what his oldest brother’s life was like now. He tried to push the desire of wanting away, and got out of his car. 

“Come on in, let me go in first, and then I’ll introduce you, see what happens” Howie nodded, and followed Jillian up the sidewalk. He heard Jillian greet Kevin, and tell him that they had a visitor. Howie’s heart broke hearing the whimpering coming from Kevin, and the reassurances from Jillian that he was okay and safe. 

“Come in!” she called, and Howie steeled himself, before entering the home. He blinked, remembering that Kevin would be naked and caged, and shook himself. Howie watched as Kevin laid his head on Jillian’s thigh, looking at Howie curiously.

“Slave, this is Howie, he is a friend of Mine, and used to know you. Do you remember him?” Kevin looked at the younger man, and he tried to think of where he would know Howie. Kevin bit his lip, and looked up at his Mistress. 

“Speak freely slave, you have My permission” Jillian nodded, and Kevin licked his lips. 

“Slave thinks he remembers Howie from his old life, when he used to sing” Kevin replied softly, and Howie’s eyes bugged. 

“Yes slave, you are correct. Do you want to come up to speak with him?” Kevin looked fearfully at his Mistress. 

“Slave can come back under Mistress, right?” he asked, trembling. Jillian carded her hand through his hair, calming him a bit. 

“Yes slave, it is only for a bit. I promise you are going nowhere, and will go back under soon” Jillian promised, and Kevin nodded. He moved away from Jillian, and closed his eyes, slowly feeling himself come out of the fog, and his eyes cleared, becoming the dark green they had last been more than a year ago. Howie smiled seeing his older brother back where he had been when they had last spoke. 

“Howie! How’s it going man? How are the other guys?” Kevin asked, as he sat next to Jillian, after kissing her fiercely. Jillian grinned, and kept a hand on his thigh, knowing Kevin loved the contact. 

Howie smiled, and caught Kevin up with what had been going on. The older man was saddened to hear that the group had been disbanded, but proud of his cousin for keeping an eye on the two youngest. 

“I’m sorry to hear about you and Leigh. What happened?” Howie beat around the subject, but Jillian noticed something in his body that she recognized. As she watched the two men reconnect, her mind was whirling. 

“Something tells me that Howie wants something, the same thing Kevin needs. Why do I think I’ll end up with two submissives at the end of all of this. Why else would Howie “coincidentally” move to where Kevin and I live, across the country?” Jillian thought, and she noticed Howie squirming more and more. Kevin was beginning to notice it as well. 

“Howie, what’s going on?” Kevin asked, and Howie brushed it off. 

“Nothing Kev, just happy to see you” he claimed, and Jillian snorted. 

“Bullshit, now tell me what’s going on” Jillian ordered, and Kevin’s eyes widened seeing Howie deflate a bit. His mind immediately went to how he had reacted after those first touches from Jillian. 

“Nothing, I’m fine” Howie said stubbornly, and Jillian leaned over to Kevin. 

“What’s his full name, and are you thinking what I am?” she whispered, and Kevin nodded, whispering back to her. 

“Howard Dwaine, and yes, I think that he will end up under you as well” Jillian nodded, and kissed Kevin, rubbing his chest a bit. 

“Howard Dwaine, look at Me right now!” Jillian let her full Dom side seep through, and Kevin tried not to react. Howie instantly reacted, and lowered his head. 

“Yes Ma’am?” he asked, his eyes down. 

“Why did you move here?” she asked sternly, and Howie swallowed, his eyes staying down. 

“I was hoping to find You Ma’am, so I could fall under You like Kevin fell” Howie admitted, whimpering softly. Jillian looked at Howie, and then at Kevin. 

“Go to your knees, and keep that head down. Kevin, let’s go into the bedroom and talk, get in there now” Jillian pointed at Howie and then the floor, and Kevin left the room, knowing Jillian’s tone. 

Jillian sighed seeing Howie fall so easily after her stern command. She rubbed her head as she walked towards the bedroom. Since Kevin wasn’t under, he was sitting on the bed, and looked up as Jillian walked in the room. 

“What’s going through your head Kevin?” she gently asked, taking his hand in hers and rubbing it gently. Kevin looked down at her, and kissed her head. The love the two had was still there, and Kevin knew that even if they never married, he considered Jillian as his wife, despite being under her. 

“I’m a bit stunned and surprised Jillian. I never expected this from Howie. He never showed signs of it in all the time I’ve known him. But the idea of serving you alongside him is intriguing. I worry about you though, can you handle it?” he pulled Jillian’s face up, looking into her blue eyes. 

“I know I can. I have had two at once before, and I know that I will have to be firmer with Howie than I am with you. I actually like that little bit of challenge that he will give me” Kevin blushed a bit, knowing how easily he fell for his Mistress. Jillian smiled and pecked his cheek. 

“You know I love you with all my heart. But the idea of having both of you, is definitely worth it in my book. I want Howie under Me as well” Jillian told Kevin, who nodded in acceptance. He knew that the final decision lay with Her, and he respected it. 

“Now do you want to be under when I break him, or stay up?” Jillian carded her hand through Kevin’s hair, and he thought for a minute or two. 

“Because I’m going to be under with him, I’d like to be under when you break him. I will remember that he will be joining us, but that’s about it. Jillian, will you have the two of us have sex with each other?” Kevin asked, and Jillian cocked her head in thought. 

“Do you want that?” she returned with, and Kevin blushed bright red. 

“We actually have had sex before. It was when we had just started, and I was barely dating Kristin. We were all experimenting, and I enjoyed Howie the most out of the four guys” Kevin admitted, and Jillian’s eyebrows rose. 

“Good to know” was all she said, and Kevin nodded softly. The two rose, and went back into the living room, where Howie was still kneeling and waiting. 

“Come here Kevin” Jillian pulled the older man into her arms, and started doing the touching that he loved, that would get him to go back under. 

Kevin felt the fog come back, and he welcomed it completely. His eyes lightened, and Jillian smiled softly, before softly ordering him to his knees. Kevin fell next to Howie, and Jillian smirked seeing the two men on their knees. 

“Howard, look up at Me” she firmly ordered, and Howie’s head rose. She smiled, and rubbed his cheek, watching him lean into her hand. 

“I will be doing the same thing I did with Kevin, contract and list of limits and hard no’s. I will protect myself as well as you. We need to have the discussion, and write the contract together” Jillian spoke firmly, and Howie nodded. He knew that they would need to do that, his brother had the same thing. 

“I understand Jillian” he softly replied, and the younger woman nodded. She looked towards her slave, and smiled. 

“Kevin go get my strap on, and I will allow you to comfort suck while I talk to Howard” Kevin nodded, and scampered to the bedroom, getting Her strap on, and bringing it back. Jillian wrapped it around her, and beckoned Kevin to her. 

“Suck My whore, while Mistress deals with Howard” Kevin nodded, wrapping his lips on Her dildo, and sucking happily. Howie watched with envy in his eyes, and Jillian cleared her throat. 

“Ignore him Howard and focus on Me. Any jealousy and I will not do this. Kevin came before you, and he is okay with this. He also told me that you two have had sex with each other. Is that true?” Jillian watched as Howie blushed and ducked his head. 

“Yes Jillian, but not for many years now” Howie bit his lip, and Jillian nodded. She opened the conversation up, and the two talked for almost three hours. Kevin came off of her cock, and went to make supper, the three eating together. 

“One thing I will make clear. There will be no favorites. Yes Kevin came first, but that means nothing when you two are under Me. If both of you disobey Me, you get the same punishment, and I will rotate between you two at night. Exceptions will be made, but at my discretion” Jillian looked at both men, and the two nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” Kevin replied, and Howie responded as well. Jillian nodded, and looked over the contract one final time, before handing it, and a pen to Howie. She left him alone, and pulled Kevin up onto her cock, having him ride her. 

“Good slut, Mistress is so proud” she cooed, as Howie looked over the contract, and thought about what he would be doing, giving up. 

“Do I want this so badly? Can I serve Jillian like Kevin does?” Howie thought as he looked at the contract, and the pen in his hand. Before he had sought out Jillian, he had cleared all of his outstanding debts, and he had nothing tying him to anything. He knew that he could sign this, and fall as he needed to, and not have to leave. 

Jillian continued focusing on Kevin, pulling him off, and pulling her skirt up, having him eat her out. She groaned as his tongue flicked over her clit, and she cried out his name as she covered his face with her juices. 

“Love seeing you covered in my juices” she smiled as Kevin pulled away, grinning. He loved eating his Mistress out, and giving her the release She deserved. Kevin went back to his knees next to his Mistress, feeling Jillian rub his hair reassuringly. 

“Go grab your leash slave, I’d like to know you are not far from Me” Jillian softly ordered, and Kevin nodded, going to get his leash, and dropping it in Her lap. Jillian clipped it to his collar, and the two sat back in their positions, waiting for Howie. 

The younger man had ignored what had been happening, deep in thought. He looked over the contract one more time, and sighed softly. Howie took the pen, and closing his eyes for a moment, opened them, and signed the contract. Like Kevin, he felt a weight being lifted off his shoulders, and he put the clipboard on the table, looking over at Jillian. 

“Go in the bedroom and strip, getting on all fours on the bed” she ordered, and Howie nodded. He knew that She would be breaking him tonight. 

“Slave, do you want to watch, or wait out here?” Jillian turned to Kevin, who bit his lip. 

“I’d like to watch Mistress” he softly replied. Jillian nodded, standing up, and tugging on his leash. Kevin crawled after her, loving being on his leash once again. 

“Slave, go get your pillow and kneel on that, this will take a bit, and I don’t want your knees hurting once again. I don’t want to go through that again” Jillian let go of the leash, and Kevin nodded, getting his fluffy pillow. He had gotten sores on his knees after kneeling for a few hours, and both now knew that he couldn’t kneel for more than an hour at a time without support. 

“Yes Mistress” Kevin knelt down on the pillow across from the bed. He was in a relaxed position, which Jillian had no issues with. She focused her attention back on Howie, and smiled seeing that he had followed her orders. 

“Once I break you, you will refer to Me as Mistress, and I will be referring to you as Toy, and Slut when you are being used sexually. Kevin is Slave and Whore. For your breaking, My dildo will be lubed, but your hole will not be. The pain will help in the breaking, and this is the only time you will be taken this way. Kevin was taken the exact same way when I broke him” Jillian explained, and Howie nodded. 

“I understand Jillian” he replied, and Jillian nodded. She kissed him softly, before going around and covering her cock in lube, and starting to finger Howie’s hole without lube. After getting almost three fingers in, she pulled out, and lined her cock up with his hole. 

“It is happening now Howie” she stated, and Howie nodded. He screamed as she entered his unlubed hole, panting loudly. Jillian pushed all the way in, before pulling out and slamming back in. She repeatedly slammed into and out of his hole, feeling his body giving in. 

“What are you Howie?” she asked, as she continued her movements. 

“A toy, something for you to use and play with” Howie whimpered, his brain and mindset falling into his long desired submissive side. 

“Who owns you?” Jillian smiled as she thrusted particularly roughly into his hole. 

“You do, Mistress owns Toy” Howie cried out, his mindset completely taking over, his brown eyes light and submissive. 

“That’s right. Mistress owns Toy, and loves her Toy and Slut. You are Mine to do with what I wish” Jillian pulled out, and Howie collapsed on the bed. He took a minute before getting up and going to the floor, kneeling down. 

Jillian went to her dresser, grabbing Kevin’s back up collar. It would do for now until she could order one just for Howie. She also grabbed a second cock cage, that was purchased in case Kevin’s ever broke. 

“Here you go My toy” Jillian slipped the collar around his throat, and Howie closed his eyes, before looking up at Her. 

“Thank You Mistress, Toy loves wearing Your collar” Howie smiled, and Jillian ran her hand through his hair. 

“One more thing. Can’t have you getting off or touching when you aren’t supposed to” Jillian attached the cock cage, and Howie watched it happen, just as Kevin had. 

“Come here slave and kneel next to toy” Jillian ordered, and Kevin crawled over to where the two were and kneeled next to Howie. Jillian removed his leash, and admired the view of both men on their knees, looking up at her with light, submissive eyes. 

“These are the rules now. You two will alternate who gets filled by me at night. Tonight is toy, tomorrow is slave. On birthdays it will be whoever’s birthday it is, despite the schedule. You two will split chores, and stagger them. One will be serving me, the other doing chores. Then it will alternate in the afternoon” Jillian looked down at the two of them, and both nodded. 

“Yes Mistress” they chorused, and Jillian smiled. 

“Toy, I want you to give me a handjob as I stroke Slave” JIllian crawled on the bed, and Howie nodded, as Kevin laid next to his Mistress. Jillian looked at both her boys, and couldn’t imagine life any other way now. 

Eight months later, and Howie fit into their dynamic seamlessly. He had given his Mistress a bit more trouble than Kevin did, and had spent a night or two in his cage rather than the bed, but Jillian loved the challenge. Kevin loved having his little brother next to him serving their Mistress, as well as getting the rare chance to be with him sexually again as well. As Jillian wrapped her arms around Kevin, feeling Howie behind her, she couldn’t believe the way her life had changed in the last two years. Jillian had exactly what she needed, and loved having her boys under her every single day. The three had all they needed in each other, and they loved the little life they had together. Howie had been the missing link that both Jillian and Kevin needed in their life and dynamic. 


End file.
